User blog:KnucklesSilver7/Top 10 changes I want to see in Mushroom Kingdom Showdown.
For WwwWario: I know I said I'd make a video explaining it, but I felt it would be unnecessary to do so, so I made a list on this wiki. To start off, here's the 5 honorable mentions: 15. Diddy Kong 14. diddy kong 13. Diddy Kong (and mabye Shy Guy) 12. Diddy Kong plz 11. ..........DIDDY KAWNG!!!!!! Now for the actual list (though plz add Diddy Kong) 10. Unlockable stages It's clear that you can make the unlockable factor due to unlockable characters, but it doesn't feel enough. Some stages that you need to unlock would not only add depth to the game, but also interest us into finding what the player unlocks after completing certain accomplishments. Some stage ideas I have are a Donkey Kong stage (meaning something like 25m), Jungle Hijinx, and Yoshi's House (yes, Yoshi's HOUSE, we may already get Yoshi's Island as a stage). 9. Short hop mechanic You said that you included fast falling in v0.6 because jumping felt relatively uncontrolled. It partially worked, but adding in short hopping would practically obliterate the lack of control when jumping. Plus this would make some characters so much better. 8. Remove the random stop for the characters' aerials and up specials This has been bugging me since day 1. After I use a character's aerial attack or up special, I have absolutely no control for where I land; I just go straight down for some reason. Please remove this. 7. STOP NERFING DK There's no need to anymore. Not much more to say. 6. Add more versus modes This one I don't expect to happen right away, but let's face it: the game is great, but playing only a few modes all the time can get pretty boring. I play Smash Bros competitively, but sometimes I play casually just for the fun of it. That being said, how about a tournament mode or special battle kinda deal? That would be fun. 5. Give each character their own target test stage One reason why I love Melee so much (in case you're wondering I like each Smash Bros game equally) is because each character had their own target test. It was fun, they were all creative, and surprisingly fit each character in some way. I'd like that to happen in this game. Plus it would be less tedious in case you add an unlockable in which you have to beat classic with all characters. 4. Add a side special Need I say anything? Just add a side special. 3. More bosses I must say that Giga Bowser was a significant improvement over the last boss we had to face in v0.4. It was challenging, it was fun, and it was creative. I'd like to see more like that. 2. Give each character their own victory animation and/or victory theme Why not? It would be very creative for each character to have their own victory theme and animation. It can just be one per character, I'm fine with that. 1. Add a guard button/defense system I feel that this is imperative that you do this. Aside from projectiles (and even then some characters don't have any) there are pretty much no defensive options to use. You don't have to make it exactly like how it is in Smash now, but at least make it like Smash 64 (shield and a side dodge). As long as the shield isn't crap like in SSF1. It also prevents certain spamming of attacks (Bowser's up special anyone?). I hope you consider these ideas. But for now, I'll make a potential moveset for Diddy so you don't have to (assuming he gets in). Jab: two punches Side attack: tail whip Crouching attack: clap attack Running attack: cartwheel (dealing three hits like in Smash) aerial attack: aerial cartwheel Neutral special: peanut popgun Down Special: Banana boomerang (as a reference to the Mario sports titles) Up special: barrel jetpack Showdown attack: Guitar Solo (from Donkey Kong 64) works like Konga Beat or Rocket Barrel Barrage (works like in Smash Bros) If you do this, PLEASE change the background music and play his jetpack theme in DK64. Category:Blog posts